


Whose Baby Are You?

by jigyuhans (treasuregyu)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, a jeongcheolchan threesome has been on my mind for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuregyu/pseuds/jigyuhans
Summary: Chan always had a crush on Seungcheol.Chan was always envious of Jeonghan.





	Whose Baby Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> it had to be done. it just had to.
> 
> with that being said, it's still weird writing smut with chan in it fjkdlsl

Chan always had a crush on Seungcheol.

 

It showed in the way he his nerves wracked his body and his shoulders became tight whenever he got closer to the older. It showed, and it showed, and it showed, but Seungcheol never saw any of it.

 

Chan was always envious of Jeonghan.

 

He would watch forlornly on the sidelines as Seungcheol leaned into Jeonghan, the other leaning back into him with the widest of smiles on his face that he always saved for Seungcheol. And maybe his envy—maybe jealousy—is what had Chan’s heart wrenching every time Jeonghan clung to him, repeatedly insisting that Chan was his baby.

 

Chan didn’t want to be a baby. He didn’t want to be a little brother despite what he has said in interviews (he didn’t get his nickname for nothing, after all). Chan didn’t want to be insignificant; he didn’t want to be an option not worth being considered.

 

Chan wanted to grasp on tightly to Seungcheol’s sinfully muscly arms and look at his sweat-sheened face with brows knitted together and mouth hung slightly open as the older held onto his hips tight and he pushed slowly into Chan’s—

 

“Channie-yah,” Jeonghan wrapped his arm around Chan’s shoulder and pulled the younger into his side. Chan held in a deep sigh and adjusted himself subtly before turning towards the older.

 

“Yes, hyung?” Chan answered sweetly, maybe teasingly, hopefully without any traces of annoyance.

 

“It’s been a while…” Jeonghan started, and Chan couldn’t hold in his sigh any longer.

 

“Hyung, please,” Chan got up from where he was sitting and was set to leave the living room despite Jeonghan’s calls for him to come back in between teasing laughter, but he ran into another one of the members. Chan sputtered out an apology and when he looked up slightly, he was face to face with Seungcheol. Of course it was Seungcheol—Jeonghan was here.

 

“Cheol-ah, tell our baby to come back to me and answer me properly!” Jeonghan called once again, still laughing. Chan’s face twitched with the hint of a grimace, and Chan would hope that Seungcheol didn’t notice, but the older never had a problem ignoring his feelings before, so the youngest didn’t feel too worried about being scolded.

 

“Yah, Hannie, are you still doing that to him even though he’s twenty already?” Seungcheol patted Chan on the shoulder before turning him around and guiding him back to the sofa he was just on. Seungcheol sat between him and Jeonghan, but he kept Chan close to him.

 

“Are you on his side now?” Jeonghan pouted.

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yeah, sure, I’m on Channie’s side from now on. Happy?”

 

“Of course I’m not! I’ve lost a faithful soldier in my army—no, wait, I’ve lost  _ two _ soldiers...” Jeonghan pouted even more and crossed his arms against his chest. “Either way, I’m sure you two will live a long, happy life together, huh?” Jeonghan made it a point to roll his eyes back at Seungcheol.

 

“Of course we will, Channie likes me the most!” Seungcheol retaliated, but with a quirk of Jeonghan’s brow, the oldest deflated a bit. “...Aside from Soonyoung!—Maybe…”

 

“This is ridiculous…” Chan spoke up after finding his voice again. The silly argument between the two oldest had his heart racing because a lot of things were said and could be taken as implications to a lot of things as well, but Chan wasn’t delusional...not entirely so, that is. So Chan’s brain took some time to talk itself down from a happy high of hearing that Seungcheol was on his side and the bit of panic from both Jeonghan and Seungcheol saying that Chan liked Seungcheol the most (which wasn’t wrong, if they were talking romantically). “Can I go now?”

 

“Nope!” Seungcheol and Jeonghan responded at the same time.

 

“You have to answer my question first! Whose baby are you?” Jeonghan nearly crawled over Seungcheol’s lap to get closer to Chan. Chan pulled back and groaned. “C’mon, Channie, whose baby are you?”

 

Chan sighed again, and he glanced at Seungcheol once before turning towards Jeonghan once again. “Cheol-hyung’s,”

 

“Yah!” Jeonghan gasped and sat back, eyes wide. “When did you steal my baby from me?”

 

Seungcheol threw his head back and he laughed out loud before pulling Chan into his lap with ease. Chan nearly choked on air and his own heart that couldn’t stop jumping in his chest. “Jokes on you, Han. Chan’s been my baby from the start, isn’t that right?” Seungcheol smirked and tilted Chan’s head to face him before pressing a firm kiss to Chan’s mouth.

 

Seungcheol kissed Chan with all of the qualities that Chan loved about the older in the first place: it was strong, it was demanding, but it was also teasing and careful. Chan felt his eyes fluttering closed and he willed himself to hold in the groan fighting it’s way out of his mouth. Seungcheol’s kiss felt way too good for just a kiss, but Chan wasn’t complaining because maybe it was the years of pining finally paying off that made Seungcheol’s lips send fire down his spine and set everything inside him ablaze.

 

Seungcheol pulled away from Chan with a quick swipe to his lower lip and a final teasing nip. They both turned to Jeonghan who looked like he caught a spark of their fire and nothing had to be said before Jeonghan crawled back over again and took Chan’s lips for his own as well.

 

Jeonghan’s kiss was much like himself: it was firm and showed that he had a lot to say. Jeonghan alternated between kissing Chan desperately and tenderly, wanting to give all of his love, yet wanting to savor the moment as well. Jeonghan’s hands cupped Chan’s cheeks and he guided his thumbs over Chan’s defined face slowly. Chan didn’t expect to fall into Jeonghan’s kiss like he fell into Seungcheol’s, but he did, and he still wasn’t going to complain. While Seungcheol’s kiss was like a raging fire, Jeonghan’s was like water washing over him and presenting something new that Chan wondered if he had buried unconsciously.

 

Jeonghan pulled away slowly, as if he didn’t want to part. He breathed harshly against Chan’s lips and pulled in a bit closer so their lips were still touching. Chan swallowed and he dared to pull in again and press another singular kiss to Jeonghan’s lips.

 

Nothing much was said between the three of them for a while after the initial kisses. All three of them too busy maneuvering to Jeonghan’s room, lips to whoever they feel like kissing the moment; it was mostly Seungcheol and Jeonghan fighting over Chan, and Chan occasionally pushing their faces together to allow himself some time to breathe. Once they were in the room, door locked, clothes started getting shed and Chan was sure he didn’t remove a single piece of clothing himself.

 

There were a lot of things Seungcheol and Jeonghan took charge of for Chan, and it was overwhelming to say the least.

 

Whenever Chan managed to find some time alone to relieve himself, it was always a slow, cautious effort from years of sharing a dorm with several other members that were too much older than him to give a damn about his privacy more often than not. Even now, though split into two seperate dorms thus resulting in less members, Chan still had a hard time settling down after getting some alone time. So getting caught up in the whirlwinds that were Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan left Chan feeling lifted and dizzy.

 

Seungcheol rested Chan on Jeonghan’s bed and Chan ran his hands over his bared chest as Seungcheol and Jeonghan made quick conversation about Jeonghan’s materials that Seungcheol knew he had stashed  _ somewhere _ . And in addition to Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s quick little conversations, there were more quick little disputes between the two about who would be preparing Chan and whether to go with or without condoms—Seungcheol was adamant about using condoms while Jeonghan felt like it was fine without them. Seungcheol initially won both disputes, but Jeonghan complained and ended up wearing Seungcheol down, earning himself the right to prepare Chan instead.

 

Jeonghan headed to the bed first with the lube in hand. He started out by pressing gentle kisses all over Chan’s face; Jeonghan started with his cheeks, pressing excited chuckles into them alongside his sweet kisses, then he touched upon Chan’s chin before going back up to his forehead. Jeonghan trailed his kisses down to Chan’s nose and then finally his lips. Chan felt the bed dip around him as Seungcheol climbed into the bed finally, but his thoughts were elsewhere only for a split moment before Jeonghan continued his kissing journey by attaching his lips to Chan’s neck.

 

Seungcheol pressed kisses to Chan’s face sporadically while Jeonghan took his time on Chan’s neck, and just when Chan felt like he was beginning to calm down, they both shook him back up again. Where Jeonghan left his trail of kisses, Seungcheol immediately followed it, creating tingling trails of his own. Chan took in a breath when Seungcheol bit down on his collarbone lightly, and he let out the softest moan he could muster without getting embarrassed after Jeonghan nearly started scolding the oldest.

 

Seungcheol continued chuckling his way down Chan’s chest, taking Chan’s soft moan as an invitation to nip at his skin even more. Jeonghan grumbled about leaving marks and Seungcheol being irresponsible, but Chan could feel Jeonghan eagerly doing very much the same against his thighs.

 

Eventually— _ finally _ —it came down to Jeonghan spreading Chan’s legs a bit more, requesting a pillow from Seungcheol so he could slide it under Chan’s lower back to prop him up. Jeonghan coated his fingers with lube, licking at his bottom lip and taking a deep breath before positioning a finger at Chan’s hole. “Channie,” Jeonghan’s voice was soft and quiet, but he made sure that his words were clear as day. “if anything feels uncomfortable, tell me, okay, baby?”

 

Chan nodded in response, but Jeonghan gripped at his thigh a bit tighter with a demand poised as a request for Chan to say he will out loud. Chan gulped and let out a shaky breath. “O-okay, I will, hyung.” Whatever it was that Jeonghan had brought out from Chan earlier with his kiss was hitting Chan hard at the very moment; Chan would liken it to being eaten alive by whatever lurked deep within Jeonghan’s waters.

 

“Alright, I’m going to push my finger in now…” Chan caught Jeonghan’s quick glance and overly warm smile before the older pushed his finger in slowly. Chan inhaled sharply once again and his body tensed momentarily. “Does it hurt, Channie?” Jeonghan asked worriedly.

 

Chan shook his head. “No, it doesn’t hurt, it’s just...unusual…” Chan chuckled weakly. He didn’t catch Seungcheol and Jeonghan sharing a look, so Seungcheol moving behind Chan and propping him up even more against his chest took Chan by surprise.

 

“If you say so.” Jeonghan continued after Seungcheol and Chan were settled. Jeonghan resumed pushing his finger in slowly, and Chan clenched around the foreign feeling, trying too hard to focus on how it felt. Seungcheol began rubbing circles into Chan’s hip with one hand and playing with Chan’s nipple in the other. Chan’s mind increasingly began to stray from being overly concentrated on one thing to being a jumbled mess of the sensations all over his body. “You’re starting to take my finger in so well, Channie,”

 

“You’re welcome,” Seungcheol quipped with a smirk.

 

“Be quiet, Cheol,” Jeonghan remarked back. His voice was hard and gruff, but his face had the biggest, goofiest grin on it. As expected, Seungcheol didn’t let it end there, so he and Jeonghan went back and forth childishly. It should have been a turn off—it really should have been—but to Chan, the combination of the two oldest members’ voices and their hands that never stopped moving on him, or  _ in _ him, had his cock twitching and another moan escaping from his lips. Both of them immediately stopped bickering and looked at Chan, causing the younger’s face to flush.

 

“D...Don’t mind me... _ please _ ,” Chan whimpered, bringing his hands up to his face when the two oldest start laughing. Seungcheol hugged Chan closer to him and pressed a kiss to the side of his head while Jeonghan pressed kisses into Chan’s leg.

 

“You’re so cute, Channie,” Seungcheol turned Chan’s face towards him and kissed him. This time, Seungcheol’s kiss was tender and slow, and he caressed Chan’s face, then his neck, and then went back down to his chest. Chan moaned into the kiss, entangling his hand with Seungcheol’s that had moved even further down to Chan’s cock.

 

“ _ Fuck _ …” Jeonghan breathed out, torn between watching Seungcheol stroke Chan’s cock teasingly, Chan twitching and whining in response, and focusing all of his attention on opening Chan up. Ultimately, the thought of sinking his cock into Chan’s hole sooner was much more enticing and Jeonghan tore his eyes away from Chan’s cock and got back to work.

 

Chan felt like he was losing his mind; with Seungcheol’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him tortuously slow, and Jeonghan working him open with quiet determination, he felt constantly on the edge, ready to cum at any moment. And he wondered if they knew, if he was that easy to read when he was close to cumming, because he stayed on the edge even until Jeonghan was four fingers deep into him, stretching him open just right.

 

“H-Hyung…” Chan moaned out, clenching around nothingness because Jeonghan pulled his fingers out of Chan.

 

“Who do you want first, Channie?” Jeonghan stumbled up to Chan, legs gone tired from being in the same position for a lot longer than he thought.

 

“Seungcheol-hyung,” Chan answered with no hesitation, and then they were all moving. Jeonghan went to go rest up by the headboard of the bed, whining at the prickling in his legs, and Seungcheol moved Chan up as well, getting him comfortable next to Jeonghan. Jeonghan entertained Chan with kisses and playful whining about not being his first while Seungcheol got up to get condoms. Seungcheol came back to the bed and tossed a condom at Jeonghan’s face before he opened his own and slipped it on, grabbing the lube from between Jeonghan and Chan and lubing up his cock with slow strokes.

 

Seungcheol moaned and climbed back onto the bed, throwing the bottle lube at Jeonghan’s face once again, but Jeonghan had expected that and caught it. Seungcheol positioned himself at Chan’s hole, rubbing the tip of his cock around the rim and pushing in slightly just to enjoy the sight of Chan taking him in a bit. However, he pulled back out and leant down to hover over Chan’s face with a soft smile. “I’m sure you are, but you ready, Chan?”

 

Chan chuckled nervously at the use of his actual name rather than the usual “Channie”. It made him zero in on everything that’s happened today thus far, and realize that all of his dreams were about to come true. “Yeah, hyung, I’m ready,”

 

“I love you, Chan. In every sense of the word,” Seungcheol smiled even wider before leaning down completely and kissing Chan again. Chan leaned up into it, snaking his hands up Seungcheol’s torso and up his arms (they were hard and big, and Chan knew that, but he gripped them like he’s never felt them before anyways) before wrapping his own arms around Seungcheol’s neck.

 

“I love you too, hyung.” Chan replied once they pulled away from each other, and Seungcheol began to push in. Chan reacted to Seungcheol’s cock filling him up much like he reacted to Jeonghan’s finger, except the sharp intake of breath was much larger, and it was followed by a loud, drawn out moan. Having a cock inside him felt weird, and he was a bit tense, but with Jeonghan’s careful preparation and the amount of lube they both used made the push a lot easier. “Oh my— _ fuck _ —!”

 

“That’s so hot,” Jeonghan mumbled into Chan’s neck. Chan could feel Jeonghan stroking his cock against Chan’s thigh, and it made him spread his legs wider to get closer to the second oldest. Jeonghan moaned into Chan’s neck as his cock rubbed against the youngest’s thigh, and the vibration made Chan shiver.

 

“Both of you are hot....” Seungcheol added afterwards, rising from his leaned down position, then pushing Chan’s leg even more against Jeonghan’s cock as he slowly start thrusting in and out of Chan. Chan choked out his moans and Jeonghan guided Chan’s hand to his cock, wrapping his own hand around Chan’s long enough to set up a pace for the younger before removing it and moving to stroke Chan’s cock. “... _ Shit… _ ” Seungcheol whispered out, his eyes going half-lidded as he watched Chan and Jeonghan desperately jerk each other off while he fucked into Chan with increasing speed.

 

Somewhere along the way, Jeonghan pulled away from Chan and moved up towards his head. Seungcheol watched as Jeonghan grabbed a hold of Chan’s hair then slide his cock against the younger’s lips. All three of them moaned, and Chan’s mouth fell open easily for Jeonghan to slide his cock  _ into _ Chan’s mouth. Chan moaned around Jeonghan’s cock, causing the older to groan and twitch as he fucked Chan’s mouth with slow, shallow thrusts. Chan sucked Jeonghan’s cock like he had done it before, and the sight had Seungcheol gripping Chan’s hips tightly and fucking into Chan even harder. Jeonghan had to support himself against the headboard with how much Seungcheol’s increased pace made Chan moan around him.

 

“Fuck, I’m so close to cumming.” Jeonghan whined breathlessly, and he shifted his position so that he was hovering over Chan’s face completely. He had removed his cock from Chan’s mouth for the moment, and when he settled himself in his reposition, Chan was pouting and hanging his mouth open, silently begging for Jeonghan’s cock again. “I’m going to cum down your throat, Channie, since you’re begging for it like a little slut,”

 

“ _ Please, _ ” Chan moaned, raising himself up and taking Jeonghan’s cock back into his mouth himself. Jeonghan cursed and grabbed Chan’s hair again, fucking into the younger’s mouth more aggressively. Seungcheol hissed and his hips stuttered, burying his cock deep into Chan as he came—and if he regretted not deciding against condoms so he could have came deep inside of Chan’s ass, then no one would know but himself.

 

Seungcheol pulled out of Chan regrettably, tapping Jeonghan’s ass as he got off of the bed. “Your turn,” Seungcheol breathed out, slipping his condom off, tying it up, and throwing it away. Jeonghan slipped his cock out of Chan’s mouth and hurried back in between his legs, grabbing the condom Seungcheol threw at him on the way. Jeonghan attempted to rip open the condom packet with his teeth in an attempt to add on to the sexiness, but it didn’t work like he expected, so he frowned and hung his head low as he ripped it open with his hands instead. Jeonghan put the condom on and thrusted into Chan, picking up Seungcheol’s pace from before.

 

“ _ Hyung _ —” Chan moaned out, reaching for both Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Seungcheol walked back over to the bed and held Chan’s hand, bringing it up to his lips. Jeonghan pressed forwards, folding Chan a bit more than the younger was used to, and laced his fingers with Jeonghan’s. Seungcheol continued kissing Chan’s hand while he reached down and began stroking Chan’s cock quicky. Chan cried out, back arching at the added sensation. Jeonghan fucked into Chan quick and hard, and Seungcheol stroked him with the same energy, and unlike last time, Chan was allowed to get closer and closer to the edge. “ _ Cheol-hyung, Jeonghan-hyung, I love you, _ ”

 

“We do too, Channie.” Jeonghan answered him lovingly, then he smirked and bent down as much as he could with Seungcheol’s arm in the way. “Now, Channie, whose baby are you?” Jeonghan asked in a low voice, much different from how he always did.

 

Chan moaned out. “I’m...I’m hyungs’ baby _ , _ ” 

 

“You have several hyungs, though?” Jeonghan pushed, accentuating his words with hard thrusts.

 

“I’m— _ f..fuck _ —I’m Jeonghannie-hyung  _ a—and, _ ” Chan paused, his words being overtaken by a moan. Jeonghan adjusted his angle and fucked into Chan’s prostate relentlessly while Seungcheol moved Chan’s hand to his chest and guided the younger in tweaking his nipples. “S...Seungcheollie-hyung’s baby!” Chan managed to get out, making the older two smile at him softly.

 

“Good, Channie. Now come for us,” Jeonghan and Seungcheol gave Chan’s hands a squeeze and then the younger was cumming with both of their names coming out in stutters on his lips. Chan’s body shook as he came, and his moans turned increasingly high-pitched and whiny. Jeonghan came not too long after Chan; seeing the younger in near-tears just from cumming, hearing his whines of both his and Seungcheol’s name, along with Seungcheol’s own low groans bringing him the edge himself.

 

Seungcheol removed his hand from Chan’s cock, bringing it up to his mouth to lick it clean, and Jeonghan pulled out of Chan. Jeonghan disposed of his condom, then he went over to Seungcheol and waited for him to finish licking his hand before bringing Seungcheol in for a kiss. Seungcheol and Jeonghan moaned into the kiss as they shared the taste of Chan between each other, and they pulled away once their cocks started twitching against each other.

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan worked on cleaning Chan up, smothering him in kisses as they did so—from the top of his head, down to his ankles, they kissed and massaged Chan until they were done taking care of him. They spent a lot less time cleaning up themselves, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and cuddle with their baby, which they did. Jeonghan took his favorite place by the wall, pulling Chan into his chest, then Seungcheol pressed himself close behind.

 

“Sleep tight, Channie,” Jeonghan whispered, kissing the top of Chan’s head. Chan barely mumbled a response back, already nearly asleep, making Jeonghan and Seungcheol laugh. Seungcheol also pressed a kiss to Chan’s head one last time before snuggling up even more, and falling asleep alongside the other two.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe after i finish my current ongoing fic (which is only three chapters away from being done WHEW), i'll do a chan-centric fic like my seungcheol one where everyone just fucks him
> 
> anyways:  
> my main twitter: @verchaeng  
> my nsfw twitter: @aegicheols (it's private bc of sfw twt but feel free to follow anyways)  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
